Taking Strat Home
by BonnieBaybee34
Summary: An alternate ending to Caroline B. Cooney's Time Trillogy. What if Annie had had to take Strat back to 1995 with her?
1. Default Chapter

This is an alternate ending to Caroline B. Cooney's Time trillogy. I takes place sometime towards the end of the first book. It reminds me of Kate and Leopoald.  
  
It was a warm spring morning, and Strat couldn't wait to go outside. But, first, he had to wake Annie. She still had a lot to learn, and he would be the one to teach her.  
  
Annie awoke to the morning sunlight streaming in through the window beside her bed. At first, she was a little disoriented. Then she remembered where she was, 1895. In the old...new Stratton mansion. She climbed-yes climbed-out of the tall bed, and walked over to the dresser, about to tug on the pullcord and summon Bridget, the little Irish maid, to help her dress. She jumped when she heard the firm knock on the door.  
  
"Anna Sophia? May I come in?" she heard the deep bass voice ask. Strat.  
  
She examined her reflection in the looking glass. She looked like death warmed over, but she didn't want him to think she was mad at him or something. "Yes."  
  
When he heard her voice, Strat's heart leapt. At her conformation, he opened the door, refraining from groaning out loud. She was still in her night clothes, but she was so beautiful. Her dark hair, unbound, cascaded over her slender shoulders and down her back. He knew it was indecent for him even to see her like this, but he ached to imagine her without even the thin cotton night dress. "Good morning, Miss Lockw... Annie.. Would you happen to be available this morning to go on a horseback riding excursion with me?"  
  
He was blushing. Annie cringed inwardly. She'd messed up again, but she liked it when a guy blushed at seeing her in her nightie. He was so sweet. "Why yes Strat, I'd love to. As soon as I get dressed, of course."  
  
Strat blushed an even deeper shade of crimson. "Yes, of course. I'll send Brigit up to help you." He turned quickly and left the room, feeling the heat in his face intensify.  
  
Annie couldn't even imagine how she was supposed to ride a horse in a dress that swallowed her. So many things were different here. Sometimes, she didn't even feel like the same person. Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. "It's Bridget, Miss."  
  
"Come in, Bridget." Annie winced as Bridget lowered the wire cage over her head and begin to tighten it hard enough to break ribs. Oh, how she missed breathing. Women in this time didn't do enough of it. Over the corset went a cream colored petticoat which was followed by a pale yellow satin dress with tiny rose colored blooms, and sleeves that ballooned out over her shoulders, and came down to a point over the back of the hand. There was a little rubber-band-type thing which Bridget said should slip over her middle finger to keep it in place. Then Bridget pinned Annie's hair in a large bun on top of her head and fluffed it until it lay in a curled mass. She then carefully extracted two slender strands from it, wet them, and curled them against her cheeks. Next came the dainty boots which Bridget buttoned with a gruesome looking thing she called a button hook.  
  
Annie descended the stairs, her boots clicking on every tread. There stood Strat, looking more gallant and charming then ever. When he smiled, she knew she was in heaven. He offered her his arm, joining himself to her in the distant formal way that was so common then. But she knew they were different.  
  
When they reached the stables, Strat stopped. Annie looked up at him quizzically. He looked around to make sure no one was watching. Then he pulled her close and kissed her. He broke away, realizing how inappropriate the situation was. Then he led her in to the stables. He went to the second stall and led out the horse inside. It was a fawn colored mare with a white star on her forehead. "This is Buttercup. I'm sure Dev won't mind if you ride her."  
  
"But how..?"  
  
Strat grinned "How do you ride in your dress? With this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a side saddle. You put both legs on one side."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"Lets get you on."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He made a step with his hands and lifted her up into the saddle. The feel of his hands around her waist sent a shiver of delight down her spine.  
  
"Wait just a moment while I go and get Lightning."  
  
"Lightning?"  
  
"Fathers newest horse. He hasn't even been carriage broken yet. Stay here. I'll be right back."  
  
Like I could move, Annie thought to herself. She felt as if she wasn't fully on the horse, like she would fall off any minute now.  
  
"Strat, wait!"  
  
Strat whipped around at the alarm in her voice. "Yes?"  
  
"Isn't it dangerous?"  
  
Strat grinned at her. This time it reminded her of a proud and courageous little boy about to jump off the barn roof with paper wings and try to fly. Completely confident he would succeed, but never doing it. Annie shivered. Only Strat would end up with more than a broken arm. "I can handle him."  
  
Strat walked to the last stall and emerged leading a black stallion which snorted angrily. But Strat put the saddle on him and got on easy enough. Maybe she was just over reacting.  
  
As they rode out of the stable with Strat in the lead, Annie admired his form from behind. This perfect world and love too. Could it get any better than this? He puled up on the reigns and turned his horse. Waiting for her. When she reached his side, he clucked to his horse and started off again. He was playing cat and mouse with her. She quickened Buttercup's pace to a gallop, and managed to catch up with him. They rode side by side for awhile.  
  
When they came to a log on the path, still running the horses at a gallop, Annie managed to coax Buttercup over, but Lightning balked. Strat desperately tried to control him, but he couldn't. The horse threw him, and galloped away wildly. Strat lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. Annie pulled up on Buttercup's reigns and slid off her back. She ran as fast as possible in her enveloping skirts. When she reached his side, Annie nearly threw herself to the ground. There was a large jagged gash on his forehead which was bleeding profusely. Blood had already stained his sandy brown hair a pinkish color. He was unconscious, and when she put shaky fingers to his wrist she felt a slight pulse. Annie didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to get help and fast. She also knew she couldn't run all the way back to the mansion in those skirts. She had to get back on the horse. Annie, as best as she was able, tried to slip her foot into the stirrup. She finally succeeded, after five  
tries, and slid up onto the saddle.  
  
Annie reached the mansion within ten minutes, but it seemed more like an hour. Buttercup was worn out from galloping up the Great Hill. When Fred, the stable boy came out to take Buttercup, he asked "Where's young Mr. Stratton, Ma'am?"  
  
"He's hurt. I think it's bad. Get help. Call a doctor, somebody, anybody, quickly!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. I'm going Ma'am!"  
  
Just after Fred disappeared into the house through a back staircase, Devony came running out the veranda doors. "Miss Lockwood, please! What is it? Fred ran through the Great Hall mumbling something about Strat, and ran straight to the phone. What has happened to Strat, Miss Lockwood? What's happened to my brother?"  
  
"There was and accident...in the woods."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"His horse balked when we came to a jump. He was thrown."  
  
Devony gasped. "Is.....is he alright?"  
  
"No. I...I.. he's ....got a...a cut on his head. It's bleeding pretty...pretty bad. He's unconscious. Not mo....not moving."  
  
At this, Devony fainted. Fred saw and carried her to the front room to lay her on the fainting couch. "Doctor Rawlings is on his way, Miss."  
  
Annie nodded. "Thank you." she said shakily.  
  
Bridget emerged and begun to stroke Annie's hair. She was the only one who really knew the truth about Annie and Strat. Everyone else assumed that the accident was just a traumatic event for a lady. They were oblivious to the love between them. Strat and Annie knew they had to keep their feelings for each other hidden, if not only for Harriet's sake, for their own safety and well being. Mr. Stratton Sr. was a violent man, and he wanted the money that Harriet Ranieigh could give him. He knew the only legal way for him to get it was through marriage, and Strat, as his only heir, was the key. He would marry Harriet and get her money for his father, or face the consequences.  
  
When the doctor arrived, it was Annie's job to take him to Strat. The ride seemed endless. When they arrived at the fallen log, Annie immediately dismounted, and ran to Strat's side. By now, his hair was a deep shade of crimson. After checking his pulse, the doctor cleaned Strat's wound using iodine and dressed it as quickly as possible. Annie stroked his thick, brown hair from the bandage, her tears wetting it.  
  
"This should rouse him," he said.  
  
He waved a vile of ammonia underneath Strat's nose, and his eyes fluttered open. He grinned at her, wincing . A hand shot to his chest.  
  
Doctor Rawlings pressed his hands to Strat's chest then looked up at Annie, concerned. "Miss, the horse ran after the young man fell? He wasn't trampled?"  
  
"I...I'm not sure. It all happened so fast."  
  
"I'm sure it did, Ma'am.  
  
At this, the doctor untucked Strat's shirt and lifted it to expose his chest.  
  
It was horribly bruised. He had obviously broken some ribs.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, but he's broken quite a few ribs. They may have damaged some organs," he said. "My advice is, take him back to the house and make him comfortable. There's nothing I can do, Miss."  
  
Annie's heart skipped a beat, and the air rushed out of her lungs as if she'd been hit. Nothing he can do? She massaged Strat's hand as she held it in both of hers. He was so cold. Strat tried his best to comfort her. His voice was hoarse as he shushed her. He brought his hand up to the back of her head and rubbed her silken black hair. " It's going to be alright. I love you, Anna Sophia."  
  
At that moment, with the way Strat said her name, Annie knew exactly what she had to do. Take him home. Her home. Back with her to 1995.  
  
Don't worry, the next chapter won't be so gloomy. It gets good then. I'll try to post soon. PLEASE PLEASE R&R 


	2. Poem-Read While I Fight Writers Block-Ne...

This is a poem I wrote for English class about the books. You can read this while I try to get rid of my writers block and write an ypdate for ya'. I'll try to hurry. Any suggestions? Thanks for the reviews. Any suggestions on what can happen in Annie's time?  
  
I could not love you, dear, so much, loved I not honor more.  
  
Time  
  
Wintertime in the forest  
  
We see a carrage on a nearby road  
  
Decorated with golden scrollwork  
  
The Stratton initials  
  
The mare's breaath visable  
  
In the cold winter air  
  
A gentle wind blows  
  
Through the bare trees  
  
Suroundng a young couple  
  
It teases the silken black hair  
  
Off the young woman's face  
  
Fear shows in her dark eyes  
  
Her dress is of pale yellow  
  
Silk, to her ankles  
  
Typical for a girl her age  
  
Yet, somehow, she doesn't fit in  
  
A young man stands beside her  
  
Handsome dispite his wire-rimmed glasses  
  
His eyes mirror her own  
  
But there is somthing else  
  
Love  
  
He is dressed in his dinner attitire  
  
Black suit complete with large starched collar  
  
Gold cuff links and squishy white bowtie  
  
They have been here before  
  
Annie always has to leave  
  
But not like this  
  
Not so final  
  
Tense silence hangs between them  
Annie can feel the weight of the long skirts  
  
Against her ankles  
  
Hear them swish against the snow  
  
Strat reaches for her hand  
  
Her eyes grow wide  
  
As the wind picks up  
  
Almost violent now  
  
It savagely whips her raven hair  
  
Around her face  
  
She can hardly breathe  
  
But it's not her corset  
  
Her heart pounds against it's wire cage  
  
She starts to cry  
  
Tears falling untamed  
  
He gently wipes them away  
  
With a loving hand  
  
Holds her against him  
  
Comforting her  
  
He can feel dampness  
  
Her tears on his shoulder  
  
She is there  
  
So close  
  
She begins to fade  
  
He can't see her  
  
His beautiful and loving  
  
Sweet Anna Sophia  
  
Out of time  
  
Gone forever 


	3. Home and the Hospitial

I didn't know there was a 4th book. I've got to read it!! Please tell me what it's called. Don't you think the picture of Strat on the 2nd cover is hott?! I just love old fashioned guys.  
  
Fred helped doctor Rawlings carry Strat into the mansion. They couldn't manage to get him up the steps and into his own room, so they took him into his father's smoking room and laid him on the couch there. With every step they took, Strat grimaced, and Annie cringed, knowing how great his pain must be. Annie waited until everyone else had left, not wanting to see Strat suffer any longer. Then she came over and sat on the edge of the small, hard, sofa. When she took his hand in both of hers, Strat's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her. "Hey handsome." she smiled, but it quickly faded. "Listen, Strat, do you remember what happened? That horse of yours baulked and you were thrown. You hit your head, and I think you were trampled. The doctor says..." she swallowed convulsively. "He said there was nothing he could do. There's probably some damage to your organs."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"Shhh. Shhh. I'm not finished, Strat. There's only one thing to do. We've got to go back. Both of us. I've got to take you home with me. The doctors can take care of you there."  
  
"But I can't just..."  
  
Annie cut him off again. "Yes you can. It's your only chance, Strat. You must come with me."  
  
"Well, only if I can say good bye to Dev and Harriet first."  
  
"I'm sorry Strat, but there isn't time, and besides, everyone would only think you were delirious form the fever."  
  
"You're probably right, but...how do you do it? Can we just leave?"  
  
"Come here." She positioned him half on her lap and took his hand. She closed her eyes and wished with all her heart and Time came for them. She hovered over Strat, trying to protect him from it's harsh wind.  
  
When they landed, Annie and Strat were sitting just as they had been in the parking lot outside the derelict Stratton mansion. Annie had gotten Strat into the twentieth century, but now she had to get him to a doctor. Guys dressed in tuxes for a day at the beach didn't exactly blend in no matter what they did. And, after all, what sane woman wouldn't notice Strat?  
  
Strat suddenly started coughing violently. Annie gently helped him into a sitting position and rubbed his back in small circles. Now his whole body was shaking. Then she saw the blood. It can in a crimson flow from his pale lips. She turned his head to the side, so that he wouldn't choke. There was blood. So much blood. It stained her pale yellow riding gown an eerie shade of burgundy. Strat's once immaculate white shirtfront was also a deep shade of crimson. She lifted the hem of her skirt and gently wiped his mouth. Strat's face was ashen and he was trembling.  
  
"I have to go down the Great Hill, and get some help. Will you be alright here for a minute?"  
  
Strat tried to smile, but failed miserably. "I'll be fine, Annie. Don't worry."  
  
After three tries, Annie managed to hail a cab. She ordered the driver to drive her to the top of the hill and wait there. She ran to Strat and helped him to stand. His legs were like jell-O. He leaned against Annie. It seemed like an eternity before they reached the cab. Annie helped Strat into the back, and then got in beside him. He lay in a half-prone position with his head on her lap.  
  
"Mercy Hospital. Now! Step on it!"  
  
The driver hesitated, gaping at their attitire. Annie shoved a wad of bills into his hand, and he mutely obeyed. he just hoped the young man's blood didn't stain his seats. Then he'd have to pay to get them cleaned.  
  
Strat wanted to smile, but it hurt too much. His Anna Sophia was giving orders again. He felt like he was suffocating, and everything went black. The last thing he felt was Annie's gossamer touch on his forehead.  
  
I guess I lied. Chapter 3 will be the good one. PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	4. Heading Home

Chapter 3:  
  
Annie was relived in one way, yet worried sick in another. Strat was being released from the hospital today. He was a little sore, but all he needed now was a little TLC. Annie got a kick out of the way he marveled at the stitches on his stomach. He couldn't believe how neatly they'd been done. They would hardly leave a scar, he said. Not after what he'd seen.  
  
Now came the hard part, getting him past her parents. Her dad wouldn't be a problem. He wasn't home much anymore, and, even if he was, he'd be too preoccupied with Miss Bartten to notice. She had been careful not to leave until after both of her parents were at work, and to return before they got back. The only problem might be her mother. How much would she believe. Of course, Annie reasoned, almost anything would sound believable after all of the thin lies her dad had fed her about Miss Bartten. Her brother, Tod, was good at this kind of thing. She'd have to ask him what to do when they got home. She could wait until then. It was early. Her parents would still be at6 work when they arrived. They. Annie was almost overcome with happiness. Strat was coming home with her!  
  
That morning, before she left, she had filched a pair of jeans and a South Carolina sweatshirt from her brother's closet. They'd have to get him some clothes. Her parents would recognize Tod's, but these would have to do for now. At least Strat would look like you normal, average, teenage guy. It was then that Annie realized she didn't want him to completely blend in, to be normal. It was what she liked most about him: his Victorian charm. Sean was normal, and she defiantly didn't want that again  
  
After much protest, Annie managed to get Strat into her brother's clothes. He couldn't imagine why she would wish for him to meet her parents dressed this way, but she said he had to fit in. This type of clothing was normal in her time. Walk, or any of his collage friends for that matter, would be appalled at even the thought of wearing something like this.  
  
Strat, with his bruised ribs and many stitches, hadn't quite been able to manage the shirt himself, and was, understandably, quite embarrassed when he realized that Annie would have to help him. All of the nurses here were also women, and Annie was defiantly not shy.  
  
Strat had to use all of his gentlemanly self-control in order to prevent himself from doing something he knew he shouldn't. In the back of his mind, Start liked this feeling, this almost animal passion. He had shivered involuntarily When he felt Annie's tough on the bare skin of his back as she lowered the shirt over his head. She'd noticed and given him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. This had only sent more bolts of desire coursing down his spine. 


	5. Tod

Chapter 4:  
  
Annie cautiously slipped into the house through the back door and beckoned Strat to follow. She put a finger to her lips to signal for silence and led him upstairs to find Tod. When, about halfway down the hall, Strat reached uncertainly for her hand, Annie sent him her sweetest smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly. When his grip tightened, she was again overwhelmed by his closeness and the realization that her was really there. "This is not a dream." she thought to herself. "Strat is her With me. For good." They met Tod in the hall, outside of his room. "Hey Sis. Who's this?" HE cast a sly look as Strat, scanning him up and down. "Strat, this is my brother, Tod. Tod, this is Strat. He's my...friend." "Yeah right. Well, all I can say is, you'd better be good to my sister, buddy." "I wouldn't dream of anything else. Hiram Stratton Jr., at your service." Tod raised his eyebrows in Annie's direction. Where had she found this one? "Hey, aren't those my jeans?" Where did she get off... "Listen Tod," Annie interrupted his thoughts. "Things aren't so hot at Strat's house and he needs a place to stay for awhile." "Mom and Dad'll go ballistic." "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." 


	6. Lies

Chapter 5:  
  
It was getting late by the time Annie and Strat returned from the mall. Her parents would be home soon. They rushed upstairs and Annie handed Strat one of the bags before tossing the rest in her room. A full twenty minutes and a considerable amount of coaxing later, Strat emerged from the bathroom in a pair of baggy khaki cargos and a hunter green Abercrombie and Fitch sweater. It was thickly woven in a thousand one-inch squares. Under neath this, her wore a white t-shirt that showed at the collar. The sleeves were a little to long and came down over the palms of his hands. When both Annie and her brother gave him nods of approval, Strat relaxed. He couldn't for the life of him see why she would want him to meet her parents dressed this way, but she had insisted upon it. None of his arguments had phased her. This was how everybody dressed in her century, she said. He had finally relented and gotten changed because he would do anything to make Annie happy. Just seeing her simile was reason enough. Annie looked so beautiful when she smiled. Strat just couldn't help himself, he had to touch her. He reached out and threaded her raven hair through his fingers. She placed her hand over his and leaned forward. Strat permitted himself to kiss her more passionately than ever before. Tod sighed and made his way downstairs. He'd had about al he could stand of this disgusting display. Annie? Kissing? It was disgusting. She was his sister! Sure he knew he did it, but until now, he just hoped he wouldn't have to see it. The sound of footsteps on the front porch and a key turning in the lock caught his attention. He couldn't let his parents see Annie and that guy of hers together. "Hey Annie! Mom and Dad are home!"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Startled, Strat broke the kiss. "What shall we tell your Mother and Father? Time travel will not be acceptable, will it? After all, look what happened when my own father heard our theory." "Yes, but my parents aren't like yours, Strat. We'll think of something." "You mean lie to them?" Strat was shocked. He couldn't imagine lying to his father, but the truth didn't seem very safe at the moment. "Yeah, but it'll work out. Tod'll come up with something if I can't." Annie was pretty confident she could. She had become a pretty good liar in the past year or so. She looked up at Strat and smiled. "Come on, let's go." Annie took his hand and led the boy she loved downstairs and into the living room to meet her parents. "Here goes nothing." she thought to herself. And walked into the living room to face her parents. 


End file.
